


everybody's starry-eyed

by laikaspeaks



Series: Diankko Week Prompts [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikaspeaks/pseuds/laikaspeaks
Summary: Assorted prompts for Dianakko Week 2017!





	1. Day 1 - Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko are both ambitious and driven, the kind of people that change the world... but sometimes putting aside your pride is the only way to keep the ones you love. When Diana fails to recognize an important milestone in Akko's life, the tension causes a rift in the previously happy couple. But only for a while.

If Shiny Chariot was a glittering firefly, “Amazing Akko” was a falcon.

Her broom - Shooting Star - looped and dipped, soared and plunged low enough to skim the empty seats. Akko moved with it flawlessly, flipping and twisting around the red boom with breathtaking agility… or perhaps that was just the short skirt, Diana admitted privately.

When they were in school together Diana saw inklings of this woman, but couldn’t imagine meeting her in reality. Her face was set with stony determination. Her focus was absolute, even as she effortlessly turned the empty field-turned-makeshift-stage into her playground. The clumsy girl transformed into woman, all sinewy grace and blinding speed, so at home in the air that she was nigh-unrecognizable. 

That was, of course, before she saw Diana perched on one of the folding metal chairs in the front row.

It was almost silly the way Akko lit up. Magic sparking to life with a surge of emotion, tangling in her windswept hair like stars. The streaks of light marked her path as she wheeled in a barrel-roll, speeding toward Diana with all the terrifying momentum of a bullet from a gun.

 _Diana!_ She shouted, though the wind tore her words away.  _Dianaaaaaa!_

Diana had never fumbled for her wand so fast. She shot to her feet and shouted the spell just as Akko launched from the broom, slowing the other woman down just enough that they merely knocked the air out of Diana’s lungs instead of breaking every bone in their bodies.

“Dianaaa,” Akko all-but chirped, already trying to pepper her cheeks with kisses even though she nearly killed them both. She nearly lifted Diana off of her feet with a hard hug, knocking what little air remained out of Diana’s lungs. “I could have caught myself, you know!”

“Force of habit.” Diana muttered weakly, heart pounding in her chest. It was almost definitely because Akko nearly pulverized her into dust, and not because the other girl was currently murmuring happily into her neck. Akko had always been highly emotional, but this was… affectionate, even for them. Especially considering the reason for their reunion.

“You said you wouldn’t be able to make it.” Akko’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Diana winced. She had been so busy lately that something this important ended up falling by the wayside. She really was the worst girlfriend ever. “It’s - it’s your first show, of course I had to come.”

Akko leaned back to look at her, a smile playing on her lips. Waiting. Her fingers twining into the hair at the base of Diana’s neck. It was very distracting.

“And I  _am_ sorry. I’m sorry that I’ve been such a…” Diana sighed, “such a ‘selfish jackass’.”

“Amanda, huh?”

“Sucy and Lotte as well. The rest of the green team had less to say, but I can assure you they made their disapproval known.”

Akko grinned. “I’ll definitely thank them later!”

She was almost blinding like this, with the stars in her eyes. It nearly killed Diana the first time Akko turned that expression on in her direction.

Akko closed the distance, gently urging Diana closer with the hand on the back of her neck.  It was safe to say Diana didn’t think anything after that, melting against the smaller woman with embarrassing eagerness. Little sparks of magic darted between them, making Diana’s hair prickle with static.

When they finally pulled apart Diana couldn’t help a breathless giggle, nudging her forehead against Akko’s. “So I’m forgiven?”

“Only if youuuu... kiss me again.”

It wasn’t even in question. “As much as you want.”

Akko  _beamed._  Diana was a fool. How could she lose sight of this? How could she forget what it felt like to hold the sun and stars in her arms?

“I want all the kisses!”

“I - w-wait,  _Akko!_ ”

She would probably survive Akko’s manager finding her flat on her back with his giggling charge kissing her senseless.  _In the middle of a field like a silly teenager._

...Worth it. 


	2. Day 2 - First Date

Akko watched Diana with open curiosity, even though she wasn’t doing anything interesting. She was seated demurely on a wooden crate on the far side of the room, nibbling at her own sandwich. The other girl went through all the trouble of getting special permission to come down here and bring Akko food during detention, and she wasn’t gonna say anything at all?

Was it just because she wanted to spend time together? Because that was… weird, even after the whole “saving the world” thing. 

“So,” Akko said around a bite of potato salad on potato bread, “does this count as a date?”

She was willing to admit that sometimes she was stupid and impulsive. Sometimes she said things she didn’t mean just because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. More often than not she ended up shoving her foot in her mouth where Diana was concerned. 

And then there were the times she was entirely too honest. 

Diana’s brows furrowed, and she turned slowly to look at Akko with an unreadable expression. “Is that a roundabout way of saying you want me to ask you on a date, Akko?”

“U-uh, uh no way! I mean I would totally go out with you if you asked! But I meant - I was just trying to say that…” Oh.Oh shit. She hadn’t really been thinking at all because she was an idiot and just blurted it out and - 

“Okay.”

_ Wait. _ “What.”

Diana deliberately finished the last bite of her sandwich, hopped off the crate, and turned to face Akko with her hands on her hips. “We’ll discuss it  _ after _ you finish your detention.”

Then she retreated up the stairs - and it was a retreat, because Akko caught a glimpse of flushed cheeks as Diana turned away. 

_ What.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'll probably redo this one, I couldn't think of anything interesting to write for this prompt. XD


	3. Day 3 - Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clingy, possessive love has never suited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter one, since people seemed to find "Amazing Akko" interesting!

The hotel room felt more like home than it ever had, with Diana’s stuff scattered on the bathroom counter and their things arranged side by side in the chest of drawers. It was almost worth the scolding she got for living out of her suitcase. 

The silence was… awkward. Not like it normally was between them. Especially when Diana settled on the bed with about a foot of space between them, turned to face Akko, staring her down like a particularly vexing essay question.

When Diana finally spoke it was almost expected.

“Are you really okay with this, Akko? I was unusually thoughtless of your feelings.” 

“I  _ was _ upset at first.” Akko admitted. 

Diana couldn’t seem to decide on an expression at first, but settled on a rueful smile. “I know, you were quite… vocal about your feelings.”

Akko tangled her legs with Diana’s, pulling the other woman close. She never forgot when Diana confided how much she needed this after they fought. That she needed to be reminded that everything they built wouldn’t end from one little argument. Loneliness left it’s own scars, Akko guessed. 

It seemed like the right move, because Diana burrowed under her chin with a sigh.

Akko sighed in turn. It felt good to close the distance after so long. “Yeah I was super disappointed, I really wanted you to see my first show. But then I called Professor Ursula, and we talked about a lot of stuff.”

Her whole heart didn’t belong to Diana. There were other people she loved, other things she wanted to do, other places she wanted to see. She knew that Diana was the same way. And that was okay. Professor Ursula - no,  _ Chariot _ \- had helped her see that. 

Diana was quiet, patiently waiting for Akko to think out what she wanted to say. She was good like that. Akko wished that she knew the right words to say at the right moment and more importantly  _ when to shut up _ the way Diana did. 

“Hey, Diana.”

“Mhm?”

“Remember back then, when you said that you believed in my heart?”

Diana groaned against Akko’s shoulder. “I hoped you would forget.” 

“Never,” Akko laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Diana’s head. It was one of the cute sides that emerged when they got closer - it turned out that Diana was embarrassed of her dramatic streak. Even though she idolized Shiny Chariot too! She needed to own up to it more, Akko thought. For someone who avoided talking about feelings like the plague, she was really good at cutting to the heart of stuff.

“It was what I needed to hear back then.” Akko continued. “Even then, I thought… you know, I thought that if at least you believed in me, I could do anything.”

Diana’s hand curled in Akko’s shirt, but still she waited even if she had to be bursting with things to say. Akko drew in a deep breath.

“More than anything I want meet her, Diana. The person you wanna be.” She tugged Diana’s hand to press flat against her chest, and could feel her own heart beating against the other woman’s palm. “So no matter how far you wanna go, don’t be afraid. Even if you get lost, even if you forget why you believed in me. I love you, and no matter what… I know - I  _ believe _ that you’ll find your way back.”

One of Diana’s hands cupped her cheek, guiding Akko to turn and look. 

Heat rushed to Akko’s cheeks. Diana’s face was close, her eyes fixed on Akko with such warmth and love. With the moonlight spilling over them it reminded her of the day they destroyed the magic missile, when they flew together like she didn’t know she wanted. 

“I love you.” Diana breathed. There was so much intensity in her gaze that Akko wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to look away. If she even could. 

Akko giggled nervously, putting a hand over Diana’s and brushing a kiss against her palm. “So I did good?”

“You always do.” Diana waited a beat, then smiled. “Eventually.” 

Akko tried to pout but it was hard to do that and kiss Diana at the same time. She could live with that.


	4. Day 4 - Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Diana and Akko enter an ancient Cavendish graveyard - a "witch-grove" of magical trees - Diana accidentally breaks a seal, releasing a long-forgotten evil.

According to ancient tradition, witch-groves were sacred to witches. In a grove the ancestors were always watching, and in times of desperate need a witch could call for aid and wisdom from the great witches of her line. There was a reason that Luna Nova rarely accepted non-magical applicants.

However there were advantages to lacking magical ancestors. Such as not accidentally awakening an ancient evil while seeking advice.

“Look at you, baring your teeth like that,” the sorceress said, eyes chips of cold obsidian, “What an uncouth creature. Do you have fangs to suit that snarl, little beast?”

The tree-spirit was unlike any Diana had ever seen, dominating the center of the clearing with effortless grace of a noblewoman. This was no green and growing spirit. The branches sprouting down her back like spines were burnt black and bare, her white robes dusted with black soot. Flakes of ash swirled around them like snow, filling the air with the acrid scent of burning.

“Apologize for your vassal’s interruption. When I’m done extracting her punishment I might let you keep the bones.”

Diana only settled into a dueling stance, a shard of her shattered wand gripped in her shaking hand. The wooden core was enough, had to be enough. She had all the motivation in the world. At her back Akko lay sprawled against a tree, blood leaking sluggishly from a wound in her head. Akko was so still and pale and - and she was alive. There was simply no other option that Diana would entertain. She would get such a scolding when they got out of this! Once again that girl jumped in headlong without thinking things through, with no hope of victory or reward. Just... to save Diana. Stupid. _Stupid._

“Nothing to say? Does my blood have so little fire left?”

“You’re no blood of mine!” Diana spat - she couldn't help it. It felt like an accusation, like a brand burned into her back. The very thought was repulsive in a way she couldn't articulate. 

“A pity.” The woman _smiled,_ and her beautiful features split and crumbled inward, spilling orange sparks like wood consumed from the inside.

Diana was already gathering her magic, spells that would blister the air itself leaping to her lips. There was no hesitation. Diana hadn’t truly known hate until this moment, the desire to rend something apart with her bare hands.

This _thing_ wouldn’t touch Akko again. Not while Diana was still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm tempted to actually do a full fic with this rough idea. It would be cool.


	5. Day 5 - Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _By sunlight or moonlight, your feelings will never reach that girl._ The year Akko and Diana are set to graduate they meet one of Diana's ancestors, a tree spirit that was consumed by fire. She casts a curse on the pair, changing their lives forever.

“Diana, this suuuucks.”

Akko dropped down on a reasonably clean looking log with a groan. Akko had been walking for so long that the sky was starting to get light, but nothing looked familiar! She didn’t recognize anything at all. Not only that, but she had circled right back to the burned clearing where they started.

A white wolf loped over and flopped cheerfully at Akko’s side, settling a broad head in her lap. Diana was huge as a wolf - large enough that even standing at her full height, Diana could easily prop her head on Akko's shoulder. Not that it kept her from trying to squeeze into Akko's lap. Akko smoothed a hand through coarse fur, fighting back tears.

She could see flashes of Diana in the wolf. The way the wolf moved like the whole entire world was hers for the taking, the way she kept coming back to check on Akko with obvious concern. At the same time it just - it wasn’t _her_ no matter how Akko looked. Those blue eyes were the right color but they were _empty._

Her head was pounding and she was so tired, but she didn’t dare stop for long. They had to get back to the school. Her head was spinning. What if it was a curse with a time limit? What if they were stuck with Diana like this, here but not here? She wrapped her arms around the wolf’s neck and buried her face in the thick ruff. Diana huffed softly, impatient, but didn’t pull out of Akko’s grasp. She felt tears prickle at her eyes, but she couldn’t cry, not yet. If she cried it meant this was real. If she cried it meant that Diana could be...

“If you’re still in there, Diana, you’ve got to keep fighting okay? I dunno if you can hear me, but -”

The sun peeked over the horizon.

* * *

 

This strange situation began hours before, when Diana went to her family “sacred grove” -  whatever that was. It was urgent and secret, and she asked Akko to come but refused to tell her why.

Then before she knew it, everything was fire and screaming, and Akko had dashed in instinctively to find Diana. It was a pull that couldn’t be denied. She couldn’t leave Diana to fight whatever this was alone! And then she was knocked out in seconds, like the world’s most useless bodyguard.

When Akko woke again, the first thing she saw was the sorceress leaning over her curiously. The second thing was Diana, dangling from the spirit’s hand by her hair, dragging on the ground loose-limbed like a child’s battered doll.

“Diana!” Her voice couldn’t project, she couldn’t seem to breathe - the clearing was too hot! All the trees surrounding them were on fire, the sound of splitting wood sounding eerily like cries of pain. “Diana, answer me! Dian - ack.”

She was cut off by a powerful hand around her throat. Up close she could see the spirit’s eyes were dark, dark blue.

Akko had dealt with more than a few bullies in her time, and the giddy cruelty glinting in the woman’s eyes was the same. Some things just were, whether it was a scary billion year old witch or an unusually sturdy middle schooler with too much time on her hands.

“Charmingly loyal.” The sorceress turned her face this way and that in a bruising grip, and clicked her tongue with false pity. “Who clipped your wings, little one?”

Akko wrenched her head away and could have cried with frustration when her teeth snapped short of those creepy, blazing fingers. The sorceress grabbed her face again, and that slow smile made her heart all-but stop in terror.

“I quite like you. I know... how about a gift, just for you?”

She dropped Diana. Just - let her head crack against the ground.

The sparks swirling around the sorceress gathered around her free hand as she plucked a white-hot ember from thin air. The spirit shoved it toward Akko’s face, and she found herself scrabbling away with thoughtless fear. The heat alone was enough to make her skin burn. “Now, now. Don’t resist.”

The sorceress pushed the ember against her lips, and Akko’s body choked it down without any input from her mind. It burned all the way down like a real flame, searing flesh with pain so hot that it was cold. The magic spread through her as unbearable heat… and then she knew no more.

When she finally woke the second time, the wolf was already curled against her side and when she saw those blue eyes she _knew_. The sorceress’ words still burned in her mind, making her stomach churn with guilt.

_“She snarled quite beautifully for your sake, you lucky thing. I couldn't have chosen a better heir myself. A pity you’ll never see her burn.”_

* * *

  
The sun peeked over the horizon, and Diana was herself again.

Her eyes shot open with a start, hands coming up to her throat as if she could claw out the memory of fire and pain with her bare hands. But the pain was already gone, and the fires had burned down to ash.

“Akko?” She was gone. Where was she? Where? She turned in place, eyes darting around the blackened ground. If she found burned bones - if Akko had… how would she live with herself? _She couldn’t._

Something soft and fluttery collided with her face, and she nearly stumbled to the ground with a startled cry. When she saw what was cradled in her hands, Diana sank to her knees, unable to stay on her feet under the weight of what she was seeing.

The hawk in her lap cheeped quietly under her hand, leaning into her palm insistently until Diana offered gentle scritches. The bird’s eyes slid closed blissfully. “A… Akko?”

With a flash she remembered what the sorceress whispered to her right before vanishing like a swirl of smoke. Right before - before Diana herself disappeared for what seemed to be all night. That was a mystery for later. For when she could process anything other than the dawning horror.

_“You asked for our ‘blessing’, yes? Well, here is mine: You may love her all you like, but whether by sunlight or moonlight, your feelings will not reach that girl.” She gripped Diana’s hair, tilting her head back so that she could see ember pinched between charred fingers. The seed of a curse cast by a powerful witch. “Enjoy your new pet, child. A gift for showing me such a delightful evening.”_

“Oh… oh. Akko.” The bird trilled as it flopped and flapped clumsily up to her shoulder. A wickedly hooked beak dragged through her hair and the bird trilled again, russet wings fluttering with obvious joy. But there was no spark of awareness in the flat golden eyes, no indication that this was her Akko.

Diana should have been grateful no one was there to see her sob.

She wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter, because I had more to say on this! The curse was actually inspired by the movie "Ladyhawk", which I watched like ten minutes of as a teenager and the curse bit stuck with me until now. I just thought it would be awesome if this curse were GAY.


	6. Day 6 - Crossover/AU (Coffee Shop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a blizzard forces her to take shelter in the local magic cafe, Diana comes face to face with Akko Kagari - and her eccentric, beautiful brand of self-taught magic.

Normally Diana wouldn’t be caught dead in this coffee shop. The owner had become something of a pariah after turning a venerable magic shop into a tourist trap. One of the oldest magic shops in Britain! Frequented by students of Luna Nova for actual centuries! Most everyone was certain it would quickly close with the change in management, but if anything its reputation had grown over the years. It was quite popular with non-magic-users apparently.

During her years at Luna Nova the shop’s popularity only grew, but she felt obligated as a Cavendish to set an example. It wasn’t worth compromising her reputation out of mere curiosity.

Then a snowstorm hit the town out of nowhere, and Diana found herself pushing her way into the first open shop she found. She was quickly ushered to an empty table and assured that she could stay for as long as she liked. Diana was surprised to see that the shop didn’t seem to be remodeled much other than opening up the floor for tables. The walls were studded with a hodgepodge of items from pitchforks to balls of twine. It looked more like a dry goods store turned coffee shop than a former purveyor of magical items.

Yet even as she watched, a few enchanted fish ornaments “swam” past the end of her nose and settled on a different wall. She only narrowly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Novel, but not exactly powerful magical artifacts.

It looked like the girl who seated her was the only worker in the building other than the manager, who had quickly retreated to his office and left her in charge of dealing with the stragglers kept trapped by the storm. She was flitting around almost constantly delivering pastries, refilling cups and chattering away. It was a surprise when she finally paused to settle a mug in front of Diana with a flourish.

“Oh, I didn’t order any-”

“On the house. It’s super cold out there right now, so you should have something warm to drink right?”

“Thank you. You kindness is appreciated.” It was presumptuous to bring a customer a drink they didn’t even order, but.. well, she wasn’t a neanderthal. It was well-meaning hospitality. She made a mental note to leave a proper tip.

In the meantime Diana stared down at the wide-mouthed mug, blinking. The latte had a fat foam cat draped over the rim so that it looked like it was soaking in the coffee. It even had two tiny perked ears, two round paws with little round toes, and eyes closed as if in bliss. Diana smiled despite herself - how cute. Then, just as she touched the handle of the cup… the cat blinked.

Diana froze in place, and blinked back. The cat blinked again and stretched with a yawn.

She couldn’t resist. Diana poked the cat gently, and the little thing batted a foamy paw at her finger before turning over and curling into a featureless white ball on the surface of the latte. She could feel the minor enchantment end, and it became ordinary foam once more.

“Do you like it?”

She nearly jumped out of her skin, and looked up to see the barista grinning. _Akko_ , her name tag announced in a scrawl surrounded with little glittery star stickers. The girl was pretty, Diana realized abruptly, with warm brown eyes and delicate features that couldn’t quite contain the exuberance of her expressions. There was a little scar bisecting her left eyebrow. Diana smiled back, that same irresistible feeling welling up in her chest as when she saw the foam cat. _Cute._

“Yes, yes I did. It was very… cute.”

Akko gave her a wink and a grin, but Diana was astute enough to see the very faint flush of pleasure on her cheeks. _Very cute._ “Great, you looked like you could use the pick-me-up.”

The girl looked up and around the shop, fidgeting with the tray held against her chest with an almost dreamy expression, and continued, “Looks like everyone else is enjoying my magic too.”

Then she was gone again to bustle around the kitchen on the other side of the bar. She reached up to snag a levitating coffee cup from the air, and even from her seat Diana could feel the ripple of magic being dismissed.

It was familiar, she realized suddenly. The unique signature of Akko’s magic suffused the room to the point that it was imperceptible unless someone pointed it out. Diana had assumed that the owner had decided to have some items enchanted to give the shop a more “magical” look and attract tourists. It always left a bad taste in her mouth, which was why she never visited until literally forced by circumstance.

Now that she was paying attention she could see that the “enchanted” items weren’t just set-pieces moving according to pre-established magic instructions. The broom really was circuiting around the shop sweeping, the objects on the walls that rearranged themselves occasionally were being actively directed by magic, and the cups and mugs that soared overhead were on their way to the sink on the other side of the counter. Even as she watched, little bubbles of foam rose from one of the cups and dangled just short of a squealing toddler’s grasping hands.

All of these things were possible with magic - they were all painfully simple spells - but Diana could feel the magic actively being used. _Simultaneously._ Even an experienced witch would have trouble with so many distinct types of casting at once. It was inefficient as anything she had ever seen but it was also impressive.

“Which school did you graduate from?” Diana asked when Akko passed her again, her curiosity piqued. “I don’t remember meeting you at Luna Nova.”

“Oh, I didn’t go to Luna Nova. I’m self taught.” Akko straightened with a proud grin despite the heavy tray balanced on one hand, jabbing a thumb at her own chest. “They just couldn’t handle all this magic potential.”

Diana stared at the other woman like a rube, which was a rather understated reaction to her entire world being knocked on its ear. That was how Diana Cavendish - scion of an ancient witch family, hailed as a genius of her generation - got an embarrassing, ill-advised, and entirely unrequited crush on her barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a billion years but I am DETERMINED to actually finish these prompts if it's the last thing I do. (Also this chapter's alternate title is "in which Diana is unwittingly classist".)


	7. Day 7 - Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a brief headcanon than a fic, but I really wanted this to be the last day's theme! So here you go. : P

As they grew older, their power took a toll on them. 

Diana was so young when her hair grew long and trailing, crowned with little budding leaves like a willow sapling, and her skin grew silver as the halo around the moon. It was no horror to her - she always knew she would join her ancestors as part of Yggdrasil, the world tree. It was an honor and a joy to become part of magic so completely, to give back to the world she loved so deeply. 

“I think it’s pretty. It suits you.” Akko had confided with a grin, running gentle hands through her hair, and Diana’s heart felt so full she could cry. 

It was many years later that Akko started showing signs. A pair of stubby brown branches grew from her skull like a yearling deer’s horns, and her hair took on a ruddy hue in certain lights. Diana finally understood Akko's reaction then. It was so… it was so Akko. It was so beautiful because it was  _ her  _ soul unfurling, growing roots and branches. 

She had always hoped but never dared believe that they could always be together. 

“I was afraid it wouldn’t happen.” Akko sobbed into her shoulder, holding her tightly. “I thought -” And she broke down again with Diana rubbing her back and humming under her breath. She hadn’t realized it bothered Akko so much… but she was glad the solution presented itself so neatly. 

When the time came - and it would come, after years or decades or centuries - there would be two trees twined together. One a stately willow with long trailing branches, silver-blue and beautiful. The other a proud, bright-branched maple, a fire for all seasons. 

Together, always.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note Akko is a Japanese Maple (because I love them tbh) and Diana is of course a type of weeping willow, some of which exhibit silver-toned bark/leaves.


End file.
